musica y amores
by Paola Jones
Summary: los padres de bella la obligan a entrar a un internado, en donde conocera el amor y su pasion por la musica.."sabes… eres un peligro para todos… pero de todas maneras eres muy hermosa” susurro mi dios griego de ojos verdes entres plis!
1. el internado

Bella's POV

"Porque a mi!!! No quiero ir!!!" les dije a mis padres mientras entrábamos por la reja de internado twilight…

Ah hola a todos yo soy Isabella swan aunque prefiero bella tengo 16 años y mis padres son renee y Charlie swan son empresarios famosos me quieren meter en un internado y eso no me agrada!!! Y depaso tengo que entrar a mitad de año, ahora voy hacer el hablar de todo el internado y no me gusta, ya que digamos yo no soy como las chicas comunes que le agradan ir de compras ni nada por el estilo….

"Bella cariño ya llegamos…" dijo renee mientras bajaba de la limosina con charlie

OK no es tan malo pensé para mis adentros y baje ah si me había olvidado me encanta tocar la guitarra eléctrica y cantar

El internado era inmenso tenia forma de un castillo antiguo (foto en mi perfil imagínenselo con bancos alrededor de la fuente) entramos y nos guiaron hacia la oficina de la directora

"Buenos Días Sr. Y Sra. Swan tengo entendido que su hija Isabella va a entrar al 4 curso del internado" dijo una Sra. De mediana edad como de 40 pelo castaño y de baja estatura

"Exacto" dijo charlie

"Bueno señorita Isabella aquí las habitaciones se comparten con dos alunas mas su cuarto es el 202 ala este en el ala norte están los dormitorios masculinos no puede estar allí después de las 10pm entendió?"

"Si profesora" dijo con voz apagada ya que estaba cansada de viajar toda casi la mañana en carro

"bueno su uniforme y el equipaje están en su habitación se puede retirar mientras hablo con sus padres"

Salí de la oficina con un mapa que me dio la directora en busca de mi cuarto me di cuenta que en los pasillos todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro será por como andaba vestida pues cargaba una camisa azul unos pantalones tubos, una sandalias plateadas y una cartera negra(véase en mi perfil) seguí caminando hasta que llegue a mi habitación espere un momento estaba muy nerviosa por saber quienes serian mi compañeras entonce saque la tarjeta y abrí la puerta y me quede total mente en shock…

Parecía un apartamento tenia una pequeña sala con muebles de color crema y TV pantalla plana en una esquina de la sala estaba la cocina tenia todo tipo de instrumentos de cocina por la sala había un pasillo que daba a tres puertas que supongo eran los cuarto el mini apartamento tenia un balcón grandísimo en donde había una mesita con sombrilla de color blanca y silla iguales alrededor….

Entonce decidí ver cual era mi cuarto aunque creo saber cual era ya que las demás puerta tienen pegados el nombre de cada una por lo que vi Una se llamaba Alice Cullen y la otra rosalie hale entre a mi cuarto y vi que era muy espacioso tenia una cama , una peinadora y un armario cerca de la cama vi que todas las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco "aburrido" pensé

Me di cuenta que mis maletas , el uniforme del colegio y mi guitarra estaban en mi cama en eso escuche un ruido proveniente de la puerta Salí para ver que era y me di cuenta que hay estaban dos chicas muy bellas…

Una era de estatura baja tenia la piel muy blanca, tenia el pelo negro como en capas que daban a diferentes direcciones tenia un cuerpo muy bien porpocionado para su estatura y tenia los ojos color verdes decambio la otra era alta con la piel igual de blanca, el pelo amarillo y no de esos que te los pintas era en verdad natura unos ojos azules y un cuerpo de diosa ósea yo era como un gato afrente de dos leones.

Vi como me miraban de arriba para abajo una y otra vez en eso la pequeña que parecía una hada camino y se paro afrenté mío...

"Hola!!! Yo soy Alice Cullen y ella es rosalie hale tu debes ser la nueva verdad?"Dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala

"Si soy Isabella swan pero dime bella "dije mientras me sentaba también.


	2. la nueva!

Alice's POV

"Ah que cansancio esa profesora de literatura es muy aburrida a quien le interesa saber sobre romeo y Julieta mejor hablemos sobre chicos eso si que es interesante!!" dijo rose mientras íbamos camino a nuestro cuarto

Hola a todos yo soy Alice Cullen tengo 16 años hoy conoceremos a nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto, espero que tenga buen sentido de l moda si no tendremos que hacer un makeover!!OK yo no es que este obsesionada con las compras nada mas es un poco de atracción hacia las compra nada que exagerar o eso creo la que esta a mi lado es rosalie hale somos las mejore amigas desde que tengo memoria es la novia de mi hermano mayor y tiene un gemelo que me gusta pero no me atrevo a decírselo tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Edward nada interesante a mi parecer

"bueno rose quiero que te comportes cuando veas a la chica nueva no podemos hacer un prejuicio de ella sin conocerla OK?"Dije mirándola a los ojos

"pero Ali y si es como la estupita de tanya y sus copias baratas ¿!" dijo mientras ponía cara de repugnancia

"bueno si es como la oxigenada la corremos del cuarto!! "Dije mientras habría la puerta del mini-apartamento en eso salio una chica para la sala ella era de estatura media con el pelo castaño ojos color chocolate y un cuerpo muy lindo en eso me le acerque

"Hola!!! Yo soy Alice Cullen y ella es rosalie hale tu debes ser la nueva verdad?" le dije mientras me sentaba

"Si soy Isabella swan pero dime bella" dijo mientras se sentaba

Me di cuenta de que rose la veía como si fuera un bicho ósea tanya jajaja

"Rose no seas maleducada y saluda a bella!!!"le reproche a rose

"este….hola bella yo soy rosalie me puedes decir rose"dijo rose apenada mientras se sentaba en la alfombra morada que tenemos en la sala

"bueno bella cuéntanos por que te cambiaste a mitad del año???"

"pues… a mis padres no les gustaba que me quedara casi todo el tiempo en casa sola" dijo bella un poco sonrojada

" MMM… y por que te quedabas sola?"Pregunto rose un poco mas interesada sobre el tema

"porque son empresarios y se la pasan viajando y ustedes porque están en este internado??"Dijo bella

"pues a mi porque mis padres me encontraron en mi cuarto con mi novio el estaba en boxer y yo sin camisa "dijo rose de lo mas despreocupada sin una pizca de pena

"Si me acuerdo de esa vez emmet había ido a la casa de rose creyendo que los papas de ella no estaban y pues la cosa termino con un emmet en boxer y rose con una falda y sostén" dije

"Los padres de Alice y los míos se pusieron muy bravos y nos metieron a todos en el internado jeje" dijo rose

" no lo puedo creer " dijo bella riendo

Y dime bella ya conoces el Inter..."Dijo rose

"No… acabo de llegar"

Bueno vamos todas juntas no les parece y vamos a cenar de una vez???"Dije yo mientras me levantaba

Ahora que bella bella no se vestía tan mal unos retoques mas y quedaría perfecta, Las demás se levantaron y salimos del mini-apartamento le mostramos a bellas donde estaban algunos salones, el gimnasio, la piscina y otras cosas mas pero lo mas impresionante de este internado es que tenia como una mini-feria de comida habían varios puestos…

"Bella que tipo de comida quieres comer" dijo rose mientra miraba hacia donde miraba bella

Yo hice lo mismo y me di cuenta que bella estaba viendo nada mas ni nada menos que mis hermano y a Jasper MMM… presiento que bella puede llegar a enamorarse de Edward ….creo que acabo de idear un plan para unirlos rose me miro y supo lo que pensaba


	3. El Dios griego y su novia

Bella's POV

Dios Mio no creía lo que veía era un dios griego, tenia un cuerpo de modelo, un hermoso rostro y tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos y brillantes que yo jamás había visto pero después pensé quien se fijaría en mi ósea míreme soy una chica normal nada comparada con rose o Alice

"oye Alice quien es el chico que esta allá?" dije mientras sentía todo mi cara caliente lo mas seguro estaba sonrojada como odiaba eso!!

"Si bella lo conozco muy bien, como la palma de mi mano" dijo Alice mientras sonreía de forma extraña en eso vi que rose y Alice iban camino a la mesa del Dios griego

"Osito ¡!!!" dijo rose mientras saltaba y daba un apasionado beso a un chico musculoso que daba miedo pero a la vez era muy lindo

"Bebe ¡!! Como estas amor?" dijo el chico musculoso

"bien acabo de conocer a mi nueva compañera mira te la presento"

"h-hola mucho g-gusto soy bella" ah mi primer día conociendo a estos chicos y a MI Dios griego y tartamudeo genial ¡!bravo bella lo vas a tener a tus pies Haci!! Nótese el sarcasmo

"hola!!!! Yo soy emmet Cullen el que esta sentado y que parece emo es Jasper-dijo señalando a un chico rubio con ojos azules y bien formado se parecía mucho a alguien pero no me recuerdo bien- y el otro es Eddie!!-dijo emmet con voz chillona

"emmet!! Te he dicho que no me digas Haci sabes que odio eso!!-dijo molesto-y me llamo Edward" dijo mientras me veía de arriba, abajo era algo incomodo, de pronto vi como sus hermosos ojos tenia un destello de diversión .En eso vi que a se acercaban dos chicas y muy lindas y por los trajes que llevaban puesto eran porristas

"jaspii!! Amor- dijo una chica de pelo rubio pero por lo que veía era superficial ya que la raíz era de color castaño, ojos de color café en eso le dio un apasionado beso a Jasper y vi como los ojos de Alice se oscurecieron y tenia sus manos en pequeños puños por lo que veo Alice le gusta Jasper

"amor!!!-dijo mientras abrazaba a mi Edward ya va un momento ¿dije mi¿?- Te extrañe mucho!" dijo una chica de estatura media, pelirroja ,ojos color miel y un cuerpo muy lindo aunque no era como rose ella si era bella y natural

"hola amor yo también te extrañe" dijo Edward mientras le daba un beso con cariño en ese momento sentí una punzada muy dura en mi pecho y me embargo una tristeza muy grande

"e-este chicas me voy al cuarto-vi como rose y Alice me miraban con curiosidad –es que tengo sueño por el viaje y eso, adiós chicos fue un gusto conocerlos" dije mientras sentía como mis ojos me empezaban a picar y era que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar

Entre al cuarto y decidí darme un baño tome mi toalla y mi pijama y entre al baño coloque el agua caliente y me sumergí sentí como todos mis músculos se relajaban y me puse a pensar que era lo que había sentido cuando la chica esa abrazo a Edward el y yo apenas nos conocíamos no podía sentir algo hacia el o si ¿? Será que estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen….NO y no, puede ser!! Apenas lo conozco lo mas seguro ese dolor fue por que no he comido si!! Era eso

"bella!! Te trajimos comida italiana como te fuiste sin comer" grito Alice desde la sala

"OK gracias Alice!!!" dije mientra me secaba y me ponía mi pijama Salí del baño y me encontré a Alice y rose en la sala viendo TV fui a la cocina y me serví la comida que Alice me trajo y me senté con ellas

"y ¿? que ven ¿"

"pues vemos Titanic"-dijo rose

Vimos la película bueno todas lloramos...Pero creo que Alice se paso, lloro y empezó a gritar que por que su leo Di' Caprio se tenia que morir vi la hora y me sorprendí eran las 11:30 y mañana teníamos clases a las 7:00

"chicas creo que es mejor que nos acostemos ya es tarde y mañana hay que levantarnos temprano" le dije a alice y a rose

"bella!! Bellita!! Bells!!" dijo Alice

" que quiere Alice? ¿"

"será que mañana puedo maquillarte y peinarte!! Si porfa"dijo poniendo cara de corderito degollado

"este nose Alice-entonces empezó a llorar-OK esta bien

"Siiii yupi" dijo Alice mientras aplaudía y daba pequeños saltos

"ella siempre es así ¿?" le pregunte a rose con una sonrisa

"si y eso que no la has visto peleando por unos zapatos Gucci, pero mejor vamos a dormir, buenas noches!!" dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto

Alice entro al suyo y yo al mio, por un momento me quede observándolo y pensé que mañana les diría a las chicas que me ayudaran a pintar mi cuarto y acomodarlo esque es muy aburrido y caí en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y vi que Alice y rose ya tenían puesto el uniforme y les quedaba muy bien, me fui a bañar me cepille los dientes y me puse el uniforme que consistía en una falda que me llegaba hasta los muslo eran de cuadros rojos y negras, una camisa de vestir blanca que me la puse por fuera, una corbata roja y una chaqueta negra con unos conversé negros

"bells ven para ponerte fabulosa!!" dijo Alice mientras me sentaba al frente del espejo del baño Alice hacia cosas con mi pelo y rose me ponía un poco de polvo, un poquito de rubor por que supuestamente me sonrojaba mucho , gloss y rimel

Por otra parte Alice me recogió una media cola con mechones que apuntaban a diferentes direcciones. Cuando me vi parecía otra ahora si merecía estar alado de rose y Alice, salimos para desayunar y nos sentamos en la mesa en donde estaba emmet, Jasper y Edward por desgracia estaban cada uno con su novia bueno rose Con emmet

"hola chicos-dije mientras me comía mi emparedado- como amanecieron ¿?"

"Bien bella… ah te quería presentar a la novia de Edward ella es tanya- dijo Jasper mientras apuntaba a la chica que abrazaba a Edward- y ella es Jessica mi novia!!

"mucho gusto" trate de sonar la mas cordial que pude

"igual isabella" dijo tanya mientras me miraba con desprecio


	4. comenzando clases

Bella's POV

No me sorprendí que me viera Haci estaba acostumbrada a eso en mi antigua escuela, mirada con odio o rencor y en verdad siempre las ignoraba me senté en el medio de Alice y rose, alfrente Mio estaba Edward a su lado tanya que no lo dejaba respira

"y dime bells que Vaz hacer este fin de semana?" Dijo Alice mientras me miraba

"no se supongo que me quedare aquí en el internado mis padres no están en casa"

"bells quédate en mi casa y salimos el sábado por la noche?! a una disco en donde el dueño es amigo mio y me deja entrar cuando quiera" dijo Alice mientras brincaba de la emoción

"no se Alice me da pena y tu sabes que no me gusta salir"

"por favor bells no puedes dejarme Haci yo que creía que me querías!!" dijo Con un puchero al cual no pude resistirme

"OK" dije rendida

Sonó el timbre de entrada y cada uno se fue a su salón mi primera clase fue matemática y rose toco conmigo, después venia historia que me toco sola, vi literatura con Alice y depuse sonó el timbre del almuerzo

"bells como te fue en tu primer día?!" me pregunto rose con Alice alado

"bien después del descanso me toca biología y no Tengo mas clase y ustedes ¿¿" dije con cansancio

"igual y cuando salgamos bells haces tu maletas, y nos vamos de-en eso Alice miro a rose- COMPRAS!!" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Yo lo que hice fue poner los ojos en blanco estas chicas no tenían remedio ya estaba imaginando mi tortura comprando con Alice y rose ah con solo pensarlo me da miedo, entramos a la mini-feria de comida que había en el internado, lo único que compre fue un limona…

cuando iba camino a la mesa me tropese con mi propi pie....haci que espere que llegara el dolor de chocar contra el suelo pero senti una calidas manos en mi cintura

lo siento ....esque nuse me estoy quedando corta con los capis tratare de hacerlos mas largos y nuse si vuelva a actuliazar por que me voy de viaje

los quiero!!!!!!! epreten el precioso boton de reviews!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. me dijo hermosa?¿

Bellas' PVO

"deberías fijarte por donde caminas" dijo una voz con arrogancia

Abrí lo ojos y vi a Edward a pocos centímetros de mi cara, me puse roja como es normal

"y ¿? no piensas darme las gracias ¿?" pregunto divertido me supongo que se dio cuenta de que estoy sonrojada

"e-este gracias" dije mientras me separaba de el, y me sentaba en la mesa donde estaban las chicas

" siempre eres Haci? ¿" Me pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos

"Haci como ¿?" pregunte confundida

"pues se ve que eres muy torpe" me dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz

"e-este si muy pastosa" dije mientras me sonrojaba en eso sonó la campana me pare y me fui al salón de biología, donde el profesor hizo que me presentara afrente de todos y me dijo que me sentara

Me senté en una mesa que estaba vacía y saque mi cuaderno en eso escuche como el profesor regañaba a un alumno por llegar tarde

" llego tarde, siente alado de la señorita swan" le dijo le profesor a Edward

Edward se sentó a mi lado y saco su cuaderno

"hola compañera!! Nos vemos otra ves" me dijo me supongo que íbamos hacer compañero lo que quedaba de clases, para mi desgracia ya que no quería que mi sentimientos Haci el se intensificaran.

"si, claro" le dije tratando de sonar lo mas norma posible, aunque creo que falle porque vi como sonreía, ya faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases.

" y dime bella que vas hacer hoy???" me pregunto mientras acercaba su silla a la mía casi desmayo

"pues Alice quiere que vayamos de compras"

"te recomiendo que te pongas zapatos muy cómodos" me dijo Edward con diversión

"mmm... por que debería? ¿"

"por que cuando Alice entra a un centro comercial es otra persona, tiene una obsesión con las compras desde pequeña, me acuerdo una vez que teníamos 7 años mi mama tuvo que llamar a seguridad por que Alice no quería salir de una tienda tuvieron que sacarla entre dos guardias ya que ella tenia mucha fuerza y apenas tenia 7 años!!" dijo mientras se reía

Y yo también me reí, no podía creer eso de Alice, aunque estoy un poco asustada en eso tocaron el timbre de salida yo me levante pero mi pie se enredo con la silla, cerré los ojos esperando el dolor en la frente o la sangre pero sentí las mismas calidas manos que en el almuerzo

"sabes… eres un peligro para todos… pero de todas maneras eres muy hermosa" susurro en mi odio, sentí como mi piel se estremecía por su contacto

Me soltó y salio del salón, dejándome desconcertada con lo que acababa de pasar todavía no podía creer que me allá dicho hermosa

"_Edward Cullen me dijo her-mo-sa!!!! No lo puedo creer"_

"_cálmate bella lo mas seguro se los dice a todas la chicas que ve" me dije a mi misma _

Me fui a la habitación lo mas seguro es que las chicas me esperen en el carro de rose, me cambien me puse unos pantalones tubos con una camisa azul y unos converses también azul, y el pelo recogido en una alta coleta Salí corriendo al estacionamiento, donde estaba el BMW rojo de rose.

"bells, apúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Alice mientras agitaba la mano

Me monte en la parte de atrás y rose arranco a toda velocidad prendiendo la radio entonces sonó una canción que me fascinaba era de Taylor Swift esa chica es la mejor canta muy bien, en eso vi como Alice espesaba a cantar

Alice:

State the obvious,

I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy

That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay

And by the way...

Todas:

I hate that

Stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

Rose:

No time for tears  
I'm just here planning my revenge  
There is nothing to stop me  
Coming out with all your best friends  
And if you're saying sorry  
My daddy taught you how much you feel

Todas:

I hate that

Stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

Bella:

If I miss least  
You better not say  
Why visit Here  
Seriously bad for your health ...

Todas:

I hate that

Stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

Bella:

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
honey, burn ...

Terminamos de cantar todas y nos empezamos a reír no sabia que rose y Alice cantaran tan bien, llegamos al centro comercial nos bajamos del carro y Alice casi me arrastra hasta una tienda de esa que son muy caras

"bueno bells a buscar el vestido perfecto para que mi hermano Edward caiga a tus pies" dijo Alice mientras agarraba varios vestidos

"e-este Alice a mi no me gusta Edward" dije roja como un tomate, no era muy buena para mentir pero espero que Alice y rose se la crean

"bella me sorprendes que no me conozca a mi no me puedes engañar tan rápido" me dijo rose viéndome a los ojos

"bueno s-si me g-gusta" dije mientras entraba a los probadores para que no vieran mi sonrojo

"que bien bells!! Vamos hacer que Edward se enamore de ti y deje a la estupida de tanya" dijo Alice mientras me pasaba un monto de vestidos

Al final escogimos cada una escogió el vestido que mejor le quedaba, y nos fuimos para la casa de Alice por que según ella quedaba muy poco tiempo para arreglarnos, a mi me parecía temprano apenas eran las 5 de la tarde

Rose se estaciono afrente de una casa, bueno que digo casa mas bien mansión (**N/A** ya saben la casa que aparece en la película) entramos y era muy hermosa en una parte de la sala estaba un piano de cola negra me pregunto quien lo tocaría?

----------------------------------------

espero que no me odien por no haber actualizado todo este tiempo!!!

les pido disculpa!!!Quizás demore algún tiempo en subir nuevamente le agradesco a

vanu,kellsnitch, meeli,peritha12,,gaby-dani cullen, arcadia cullen,cath cullen,pretti babbi,bruja vampirita,sofia cullen hale!!! muchas gracias por sus reviews los vestidos que usaran saldra en el proximo capitulo!!

apreten ese sexy!! y hermoso boton verde!! abrazos al estilo emmet!!! la cancion es de taylor switf se llama picture to burn


	6. Chapter 6

En eso vi como una mujer menor de 30 años salía de la cocina con un hombre abrazándola por la cintura, la mujer tenía la cara en forma de corazón con el pelo de un color castaño, tenía la piel muy blanca y unos ojos de color verde, decambio el hombre tenia el pelo rubio, piel pálida y unos ojos azules los dos eran hermosos

"mama, papa les presento a bella swan ella se va a quedar hoy!!" dijo Alice

"hola yo soy esme y el es mi esposo Carlisle, mucho gusto en conocerte bella" dijo la señora Cullen en tono amable

"el placer es Mio señores Cullen" dije en tono Cortez

"ohh por favor llámanos por nuestro nombre" dijo el señor… digo Carlisle

Alice les dijo a sus padres que íbamos a salir con lo chicos y que por eso teníamos que arreglarnos, esme y Carlisle dijeron que iban a cenar y no iban a volver hasta mañana en la mañana

Alice me llevo al segundo piso y entramos a lo que me supongo que seria su cuarto el cual realmente era grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de color rosa claro, la cama tenia unas sabanas de color blanco y negro, con almohadas de color fucsias arriba habían tres cuadros, al primero no le puse cuidado, el otro era el boceto de un vestido y el otro una foto de ella y rose, alado de la cama estaba una mesita de noche con una lámpara, y del otro lado estaba la peinadora repleta de maquillajes, el cuarto tenia dos puertas adicionales que no sabia adonde llevaban

"Alice tu cuarto es hermoso" dije mientras Alice ponía las bolsa que compramos esta tarde en el suelo

"lose, bells todo lo mió es fabuloso!" dijo Alice en broma

Bajamos para la cocina ya que teníamos hambre, nos comimos unas galletas con leche y nos pusimos a platicar hasta que Alice vio la hora y se volvió loca.

"ahh ya son las 5:30 es tarde!! Bella tu te bañas en mi cuarto, rose en el que esta en el pasillo y yo el de mis padres!! Apúrense!" dijo Alice desesperada.

"Alice y los chicos? ¿" Pregunte ya que no los había visto en toda la tarde

"ellos van arreglarse en la casa de jazz y después pasaran por nosotras" me respondió

Entre al cuarto de Alice y abrí al azar una puerta y lo que vi adentro me dejo muda, era un closet inmenso!!! Alice tenia mas de mil zapatos!! (Véase en mi perfil) decidí salir por que se hacia mas tarde, Haci que entre a la otra puerta que resulto ser el baño era de color blanco había una bañera y la ducha, me decidí por la ducha abrí la ducha Dejé que el agua corriera por los músculos de mi espalda, tratando así de relajarme, me eche del champú que me había comprado en la tarde olía a lavanda, fresisas y fresas

"Al fin sales"- rió Alice en cuanto llegué a la habitación envuelta por la bata de baño, ya me había puesto la ropa interior que Alice me había impuesto para esa noche

Me di cuenta que Alice y rose ya estaban maquilladas y peinadas lo único que les faltaba era ponerse los vestidos

"bells!! Siéntate de inmediato" Alice se puso manos a la obra conmigo no me negué mas pues sabia que no lograría nada por lo que me deje hacer. Rizo mi pelo dejándolo caer por mi espalda, utilizo unas lindas sombras azules para mis ojos y mascara de pestañas, el colorete en mi sobra y aplico un poquito de gloss en mis labios.

"bells, vístete que nosotras vamos hacer lo mismo" dijo rose mientras iba a buscar su vestido y se iba a cambiar al cuarto de huésped, me puse el vestido que Alice me había obligado a comprar

"bells!! Que hermosa estas!! Toma ponte estos" dijo Alice mientras me pasaba unos tacones que me podrían matar fácilmente en eso sentí en sonido de un carro y sospeche que era que los chicos habían llegado (mas bien Edward había llegado) y eso me ponía nerviosa, Alice me dijo que teníamos que bajar de una vez ya que se hacia tarde, Salí y empecé a bajar las escalera muy lentamente ya que me podía caer pero cuando ya me faltaba un escalón el pie se me enredo con el otro

Edward POV

El día de hoy no sabia que me pasaba ya que le había dicho a bella que era hermosa, yo se que estaba mal por que tenia novia, pero eso no justificaba como me sentí cuando la agarre por la cintura, me gustaba mucho su torpeza y sus sonrojos por cosas insignificantes hoy íbamos a salir para la disco, me la pase todo el día en la casa de Jasper ya que Alice nos dijo que era una tarde de chicas y no podíamos ir para la casa

Ya eran las 5:30 y decidí tomarme una ducha ya que si llegábamos tarde Alice nos mataría, como a las 6 me empecé a vestir, me puse unos pantalones oscuros con una camisa azul que me daba un toque de formalidad trate de peinarme pero era un caso perdido

Cuando baje ya emmet y Jasper me esperaban en la sala, nos subimos cada quien en su carro y fuimos a mi casa, habíamos llegado y estábamos esperando que las chicas bajaran, la primera en bajar fue bella que llevaba puesto un vestido color azul rey, le quedaba ajustado a la mita del muslo hasta la cintura, lo que hacia que apreciara su hermosas piernas, después era holgado (el azul le quedaba hermoso) llevaba unos tacones como de 7cm de color dorado, el pelo lo cargaba rizado dejándolo caer por su espalda, y estaba suavemente maquillada lo que hacia que se viera hermosa **( ver en mi perfil)**

Debo decir que mi hermana y rose hicieron un grandioso trabajo pero cuando venia bajando las escaleras el pie le enredo con el otro, vi como sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza la sujete pero no pude evitar que se doblara el tobillo.

Bella POV

Cerré con fuerza los ojos esperando el impacto con el suelo en eso Edward me sujeto, pero no pudo evitar que me doblara el tobillo

"hay!!!" grite ya que sentía un dolor muy grande en donde me había torcido el tobillo, vi como Alice bajaba las escaleras corriendo con rose como puede correr con eso pensé

"bells!! Me diste un susto muy grande, Edward siéntala" dijo Alice mientras señalaba el mueble que estaba en la sala vi como Alice le susurraba algo a rose que salio corriendo camino a la cocina y regresaba con un botiquín de primeros auxilio

"bella, voy a revisar para ver si no esta fracturado" dijo Edward mientras posesionaba la manos en mi tobillo, sentí como una descarga eléctrica y creo que el también por que alejo la mano por un momento y después la ubico otra vez, empezó a mover mi tobillo

"hay me duele" chille, entonces el saco unas vendas y me las puso en el tobillo

"no tienes ningún hueso roto, pero si tienes un esguince, mejor esperemos a que papa te revise mañana" me dijo Edward como si fuera todo un doctor

Vi como Alice y rose se sentaba alado mío "oigan por que se sientan, vayan al club sin mi estaré bien" dije tratando de disimular el dolor que tenia

"pero bells….."

"nada de pero Alice" -la interrumpí- ustedes vayan y disfruten o si no me pondré muy brava"

"OK, vamos a ir pero no te puedes quedar sola, te quedaras con Edward!! Verdad que si hermanito? ¿?" Dijo Alice mientras le ponía una cara a la cual nadie se podía negar

"e-este claro, yo me quedo" balbuceo Edward, en eso Alice se paro y cuando ya estaba en la salida dijo

"bells!! La ropa que empaque para ti esta en el cuarto de huésped Edward te dirá cual es, adiós picarones pasenla bien!!" dijo Alice en broma, aunque sin duda iba hacer una larga noche

Alice POV

Ahhhhh me amo!! Soy toda una genio ahora todo queda a manos del destino,rose me miraba con diversion en los ojos

" bueno allie yo me voy con emmet y tu te vas con jasper" dijo rose con una sonrisa burlona se monto en el jeep y emmet arranco dejandonos solos a jasper y a mi


	7. Chapter 7

Lo siento, lo siento mucho por no actualizar después de tanto tiempo y no creo que lo haga hasta dentro de unos meses!! Por que es que no tengo computadora!!! Y no se como subir los capítulos pero tratare de hacerlo en la PC de una amiga y después bajarlos ¡!!!! Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado!! Y le que dejaron comentarios!!!!!!

ATT: Alice cullen!!


	8. El Mesero!

Bella´s POV

Siento mucho Edward que tengas que quedarte conmigo en vez de salir con los demás- dije muy apenada, todo esto es culpa Alice, ya verá me las pagara

No tranquila bella, me gustar estar contigo-dijo Edward que si no pensara que estoy loca podía jurar que se había sonrojado

Este, bueno creo que mejor voy al cuarto de Alice-dije mientras me apoyaba en mi pie sano y empezaba a cojear en eso sentí como Edward me agarraba y me cargaba como si fuéramos recién casados y no puede evitar sonrojarme

Mejor te ayudo, no quiero que te lastimes el otro pie-me dijo Edward cuando lo vi con interrogación en mis ojos y me llevaba al cuarto de Alice- bueno aquí estas swan sana y salva- dijo mientras me dejaba en la cama de Alice

Muchas gracias Cullen, pero te puedo pedir otro favor?-dije con un poco de vergüenza

Claro, dime?-me pregunto

Pues necesito abrir mi correo, porque le tengo que escribir a mi madre-le conteste cuando vi su cara de total confusión

Claro, toma esta es la de Alice-me pasó un laptop de color verde manzana y salió del cuarto

Decidí abrir mi correo y escribirle a Renee, cuando termine me puse a ver quien estaba conectado y no vi a nadie de mi interes conectado, me desconecte y apague la laptop y busque la maleta que Alice me había echo

Cuando la abrí me quede en shock ya que había ropa que no sabía que tenía y lo peor es que la ropa de dormir era muy reveladora para mi gusto y decidí agarrar unas de las menos reveladoras

Era una pijama de flores rosadas tenía un escote en ve que dejaba ver un poco mis pecho y los short más cortos que he usado en mi vida casi no me tapaban

Cuando me termine de vestir guarde la ropa y me puse a ver las cosas del armario de Alice, ya saben es más grande que mi cuarto y había muchas cosas bonitas pero también muy caras, en ese momento mi estomago rugió, es verdad yo no había cenado y tenía mucha hambre así que decidí bajar a la cocina

Empece a bajar las escaleras lentamente lo más seguro era que Edward ya estaba durmiendo ya que eran como las 12:30 de la noche y me dolía el tobillo, cuando llegue a la cocina no sabía qué hacer así que trate de adivinar donde estaban las cosas para hacer un sándwich, cuando estaba buscando dentro de la nevera el tomate, sentí un ruido

Buuuu!!- grito Edward y del susto pegue un salto y me golpeé la cabeza- Bella?? Hay Dios, Bella lo siento tanto-dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme

No tranquilo Edward, no tienes que pedir disculpa de todas maneras yo era la que estaba distraída- dije con un leve sonrojo en mi cara

Y bueno me puedes decir que hacías de fugitiva aquí en la cocina??- me pregunto divertido y yo como siempre me sonroje más de lo que estaba antes

B….bueno es que- en eso un ruido que provenía de mi estomago me interrumpió

Ahh ya me di cuenta, bueno Bella ponte cómoda mientras hago sándwich para los dos-dijo mientras sacaba las cosas de la nevera

Alice's POV

Cuando Rose se fue, empecé a sudar frio estaba muy nerviosa

Bueno vámonos antes de que Emmet y Rose no nos esperen en la entrada del club- dijo Jasper mientras se subía en el carro en el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba y era muy extraño ya que yo era de esas chicas que nunca dejan de hablar pero con Jasper era diferente sentía que podíamos comunicarnos con los ojos sin necesidad de hablar

Ya llegamos al club Eclipse- dijo jasper mientras se bajaba y me abría la puerta del auto, en ese momento sentí como si nuestras miradas se conectaran y me di cuenta que Jasper se estaba acercando poco a poco.

CHICOS por aquí-escuchamos como nos gritaba alguien y cuando volteamos eran Emmet y Rose que nos estaban esperando en la entrada .En ese momento sentí que quería matar a mi hermano. Nunca había querido matar a alguien tanto como a Emmet.

Entramos al club y subimos a las mesas VIP apenas nos sentamos llego el mesonero a ofrecernos si queríamos algo de tomar.

Buenas noches, les puedo ofrecer algo – dijo el mesero mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Emmet. En eso todos nos empezamos a reír y Emmet lo miro con cara desconcertada.

Yo quiero un Daiquiri-dije yo mientras esperaba a que los chicos pidieran

Me puedes traer un Cosmopolitan-dijo Rose mientras le daba una mirada llena de odio

Tráeme un Martini- dijo Jasper mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia.

Que sean dos-dijo Emmet de forma cortante y seria.

Cuando el mesonero se fue tuve un brillante idea, y se la conté a Rose. Al momento que termine de explicarle mi brillante plan Rose me miro entre divertida y desconcertada.

Emmy!!!!-le dije a mi hermano de forma cariñosa y con mi carita de cachorrito que sabía que no se podía negar.

Que quieres enana?-dijo Emmet con cara de terror, ya que sabía que con mis ideas nunca salíamos en buenas condiciones .

Te tengo un reto-dije decidida-Te reto a que le sigas el juego al mesonero y consigas su numero

Queeeee…….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Emmet con la mandíbula casi en las piernas. Estas loca…!!!!-grito el oso.

Pero solo es un juego ….vamos vas a dejar pasar un reto así..? –dije divertida emmet nunca se resistiría que se burlaran de el-tienes miedo de que no le gustes a un hombre??-le pregunte desafiante

DISCULPA yo podría gustarle a cualquiera, ok??-dijo emmet con el orgullo herido-claro que lo hare

Bueno si ganas no me vas acompañar de compras por una semana-en eso emmet puso una cara de felicidad, ese imbécil es tan malo ir de compras conmigo??-pero si pierdes no podras tocar a rose durante una semana entendiste?-le pregunte mientras veía su cara en shock ya que sabía que él no podía vivir sin tocar a rose

Bueno acepto, ya que voy a ganar-dijo emmet con autosuficiencia

Yo no estaría tan segura Emmy-le dijo rose con burla

En ese momento venia el mesero con nuestras bebidas y vi como jasper no aguantaba la risa ya que emmet empezó a guiñarle el ojo a el mesero que se llama Mike

Hola precioso, será que me puedes dar tu numero??-le pregunto emmet de manera muy coqueta al mesonero

Hay lo siento, pero no me gustas tu sino el rubio bello que esta alado de ella-dijo el mesero mientras apuntaba a jazz no pude aguantar y me empecé a reír

Bueno lamento decepcionarte pero tengo novia-dijo jazz mientras me agarraba de la cintura

Ahh bueno, nena que suerte-me dijo el mesero y se fue


	9. Que Paso? OO

Ah bueno nena que suerte- me dijo el mesero mientras se marchaba

Después de un rato los chicos decidieron salir a bailar y nos quedamos solamente Jasper y Yo, entonces decidí enfrentarlo y preguntarle porque había dicho que yo era su novia si eso no era cierto

Oye Jasper….-dije un poco preocupada, ya que no sabía si Jasper se enfadaría al preguntarle

Si dime Alice- me dijo mientras tomaba otro trago de su bebida

Es que quería saber por qué dijiste que yo era tu novia? La verdad tengo curiosidad- le dije sinceramente esperando una respuesta de su parte

Yo.. b-bueno… Alice quieres bailar?- me dijo Jasper cambiando bruscamente el tema

Si claro, además amo esa canción- dije muy feliz ya que bailaría con Jasper pero aun así le sacaría la respuesta algún día a como dé lugar

Empezó a sonar beep de las pussycat dolls. Como adoraba esa canción, en ese momento Jasper se me acerco y me agarro por la cintura y nos movimos al compas de la música poco a poco nuestros cuerpos se acercaban mas, tanto así que pensé que ya no había milímetro que nos separara. Me di cuenta de cómo Jasper acercaba su cara a la mía nos separaba como cinco centímetros, ahora nos rosábamos los labios y estuve tentada a besarlo pero a mi mente me vino la imagen de Jesica y me separe un poco de el dejando una distancia prudente pude ver como Jasper me veía con sus ojos llenos de confusión y yo no pude hace nada más que decirle

Jasper, voy al baño ya vengo- dije lo más alto posible para que me escuchara en medio de toda la música

Cuando llegue al baño lo cerré con seguro y sentí como lagrimas surcaban mi rostro, no podía creer que nos íbamos a besar, en si no estaba triste por eso sino mas bien porque lo más seguro yo sería un juego para Jasper, un estúpido juego que cuando se cansara lo botaría a la basura. Pero a pesar de todo yo lo amaba, lo ame desde el primer día que lo vi fue tan bello ese día en que Rose me lo presento

-Flash back-

Hoy por fin seria el día en que Rose me presentaría a su hermano gemelo, Rose y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeñas pero su hermano era tan apegado a sus abuelos que vivía con ellos en Texas, y cuando ya tenía como 13 años decidieron que era hora de que regresara con sus padres y su hermana

Estaba muy entusiasmada ya que Rose lo único que sabía hacer era hablar de él, así que estábamos esperándolo en el aeropuerto, estaba hablando con rose cuando de repente escucho una hermosa voz con acento sureño

Discúlpeme señorita pero me puedo robar a mi hermana por un momento- me dijo un rubio con ojos azules como el cielo que miraban fijamente mis ojos, en ese momento vi como Rose le brincaba encima y lo abrazaba fuertemente y gritaba

JASPER, hermano no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- ven te presento a Alice de la que tanto te hable

Hola mucho gusto soy Jasper – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Hola, soy Alice y es un placer conocerte- dije mientras veía fijamente sus ojos y supe desde ese momento que el seria el causante de mi risas y también de mis lagrimas

Después de ese momento no pude sacar Jasper de mi mente y nos convertimos en amigos aunque yo quería ser otra cosa mas

-Fin de flash back—

Y heme aquí llorando como una estúpida por él, algunas personas que estuvieran en mi posición me dirían el típico ''no llores por el'' pero como no llorar, sé muy bien que puedo evitarlo pero no quiero, solamente por hoy quiero llorar…

Bellas POV

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Edward había preparado dos emparedados para comer, después de eso nos pusimos a hablar sobre cosas insignificantes

OH Dios ya son las 3 de la madrugada deberíamos acostarnos- le dije a Edward, mientras me paraba del sillón y el hacía lo mismo

Bueno Bella, que duermas bien- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla que hiso que me sonrojara como un tomate y que el soltara una risita

S-si igual Edward- le dije totalmente ida, me di cuenta de que Edward ya había subido las escaleras y caminaba rumbo a su cuarto, así que decidí hacer lo mismo pero en el momento que iba subiendo escuche un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Cuando di la vuelta pude ver a los chicos que ya habían llegado de la disco pero note algo extraño en Alice tenia la mirada perdida

Oh bella estas todavía despierta, que estarían haciendo tú y Edward que estas en la madrugada aquí afueran- dijo Emmet moviendo sus cejas

Ya cállate Emmet, mejor vete a dormir con Jazz – le dijo rose mientras le daba un beso a Emmet para que se fuera

Ok vámonos Jasper – dijo emmet que iba seguido por Jasper que curiosamente iba como decaído

Después de eso nos quedamos en la sala Alice, Rosalie y yo, y Rosalie decidió romper el hielo

Bueno ahora si Alice desembucha, que paso con Jasper que los veo muy extraños- dijo Rosalie de modo acusador mientras la señalaba

Chicas mejor les cuento en el cuarto- fijo y seguidamente subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y cuando entramos Rosalie y Alice se pusieron sus pijamas, y nos sentamos en la cama las tres

Bueno lo que sucedió fue…

* * *

Sale Paola del sótano: HI ¡! HOLA! Como están gente! Espero que bien!... bueno les quería agradecer por sus reviews ¡! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo! ^^,

Loli: HOlAA mucho gusto yo soy la otra yo de Paola! *-*

Paola: LOLI que haces aquí! Te dije que te quedaras en el sótano- dijo mientras la arrastraba para el sótano y la amarraba con cadenas O-O

Loli: sálvenme Ella me quiere MATAR T-T –grito Loli desde sótano

Paola con cara de sicópata: bueno espero que no sintonicen la próxima semana, no a la misma hora pero si en el mismo canal *-* y deje sus reviews porque si no Loli pagara por ustedes OwO así que apreten el sexy botón, besos al estilo Edward ^^,


End file.
